Tlil'anqui
Tlil'anqui is an Eolen that was brought into reality by the Cardinal Break. His origins lie in mythology, as the entity the Otlan Cultists call the "Star-Eater". Background Tlil'anqui was, originally, an Eolen who was the product of story and mythos, and was regarded as nothing more than something in a book meant to scare children and the unfaithful of Eol. In his origin, he was described as an entity that was formed out of malice and determination of the universe, as well as being the brother of the being who was formed by love and complacency. After his creation at the Global Axle, he confronted the first being he saw, a Paradise trainee named Francis Wheeler, before escaping into the Public Dimension through the axle itself. Here, he waited deep within a cavern system, where he was slow to gain his power. In the night hours, he would often fly over populous areas, feeding off the woes and hatred of the world. As he gained power, he began attacking in more remote areas, before being captured by Paradise. He met Mint and Frankie in holding, and stayed with them after the prison break that freed them. As Mint's cult grew, he gained power, thriving from their misery and eventually gaining the ability to cross into the Fringe Dimension and Public Dimension at will. Personality Generally, Tlil'anqui is a very sarcastic, nonchalant, and uncaring creature. He has little concern for non-Eolen or Ixalen life, and he will rarely care about humanity past playthings. He is a smart and strategic individual, though he is not above taking advantage or straight-out lying to others to achieve his goals. He thoroughly enjoys playing with the emotions of others, and is highly possessive and defensive with partners or allies. There are very few occasions where Tlil'anqui is genuine in his kindness, usually stemming from allies or partners or other loved ones, or with younger beings. Being Eolen, he is very active, and often spends his time in flight or at the very least, hovering. He is not fond of physically walking on the ground. He's occasionally willing to let others ride on his back, though this is usually a ploy to gain trust or affection. Appearance From tail to nose, Tlil'anqui is about 8'2'', and is very lean and fragile. He has three toes on one foot and two on the other, excluding the dewclaw halfway up. A rather unique trait he possesses is a singular line of boney spikes from the bridge of his nose, between his eyes, to the nape of his neck. He has magenta eyes with vertical slits for pupils, and some distinctiveness red markings around his eyes: Vertical, tear-like lines that go down to his jaw. His skin is a cloudy grey, and despite being a younger Eolen, he's gained some discolouring. He's dappled with a purple, dull yellow, and lighter grey "ripple" pattern over his skin. His feathers are worn and tousled, lost their sheen and luster, and they seem to have faded from any kind of bright, natural feather colour to dull grey. The wing membrane that stretches from his elbow to his ribcage is also tattered and torn up, though this doesn't seem to hinder his flight too much. His appearance often suggests that he's older than he really is. Trivia * Tlil'anqui's feathers are said to bring malice into people's lives, though some questionably lucky people have instead found that his feathers don't bring malice, but instead draw powerful drive and inspiration. * Himself and Citlal'quimo are not truly brothers, as described by Paradise, Otlan, and modern mythos. If one digs back into his history, it's found that Tlil'anqui never had any described birth parents or location, instead described as "a fruit from a war long forgotten". It's hotly debated what this means to the Eolen. * Tlil'anqui's Topic is the Big Crunch. Category:Characters Category:Otlan Category:Eolen